The Ghostly Beginning
'''The Ghostly Beginning '''is the series premiere of Disney Magical World: The Adventures of Eska Devereaux. Synopsis Two months after Eska defeated Opex, she discovers that the ghosts are back. Plot Two months after the first film, Eska is happily living her life in Castleton, tending to her cafe when necessary and hanging with her new neighbor, Mickey. Eska then gets to see Spiro, who was on a trip out of Castleton, and greets him with a fond hug. Spiro shares about his vacation and the sights he saw, then tells Eska some shocking news- the ghosts have returned. Eska, surprised by the news, goes to Von Drake for an explanation of the cause. Von Drake is unable to get any information, but is able to pull up where they are located. Just as Eska, with her wand, heads out, Von Drake stops her and tells her that these ghosts are stronger, which means she needs help from Spiro. Spiro denies himself, but Eska says that he'll be a great sidekick. Von Drake then gives him a ghost annihilating weapon called an Ethereal yo-yo chain. He then wishes them luck as they head to the ghostly location. When they get to the location, Eska tries to fight off the ghosts herself, but forgets that Spiro is with him and bumps into him multiple times. Their attempts to stop the ghosts were fruitless, and the ghosts escape. Eska blames Spiro, causing a slight fight among the two. Eska then says she doesn't need Spiro's help and goes to the ghostly lair by herself, sending Spiro home. Spiro then heads home in lament, with Mickey comforting him. He tells Spiro that Eska may act like she needs no help, but she actually does. Spiro tries to accept it, but denies, telling him that Eska is best working on her own. Eska tracks down the ghosts to a strange grey place of Castleton, where it leads to a black castle. She faces the castle, when a hoard of ghosts come out of it. A voice tells her to leave, but she refuses, which leads her to fight the ghosts the voice sends. She hardly blocks all their attacks, and is easily beaten. Just as the ghosts were about to finish her, a figure whips them off her and they flee back to the castle. The figure reveals himself to be Spiro, which leaves Eska relieved that he came. The voice sends more ghosts out to destroy them, but the two decide to work together and defeat all the ghosts, sending them back to the castle. As Eska asks who the voice is, he doesn't reveal his identity, but tells them he's the new ghost boss and sends them away. Eska apologizes to Spiro on their way home and tells him that he's the greatest friend there is. She then sheepishly asks him to fight beside her more often, not just as fighting partners, but best friends. Spiro accepts and the two embrace. They then make their way back home as the episode ends. Cast Jessica DiCicco as Eska Keith Ferguson as Spiro Bret Iwan as Mickey Mouse Corey Burton as Professor Von Drake/New ghost boss Alan Tudyk, Fred Tatasiore, and Yuri Lowenthal as various ghosts Quotes Eska: Spiro! You're back! *hugs him* Mickey: Welcome back, Spiro! Spiro: Thanks, Mickey! And Eska. *hugs her back then releases her* You're never gonna guess what I saw. Eska: What? A giant strawberry? A half dog half cat? The real world?! Spiro: No. Eska...*grabs her shoulders* The ghosts have returned. ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Spiro: But, I can't be a sidekick! I'm clumsy! Eska: It's cool! Spiro: I can be a bit of a worrywart! Eska: So? Spiro: *sqeaking* I scream like a girl. Eska: So do I, and i AM a girl. No worries! You'll be a great sidekick! ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eska: Way to go, Spiro! Now the ghosts got away! Spiro: How is this my fault? You kept bumping into me! Eska: Oh, really? Last time I remember, you kept bumping into me! Spiro: We're supposed to work together! And you're still thinking that this is your show alone! Don't you even know that these ghosts are stronger now? You can't take them on alone! Eska: I defeated the most powerful being in the universe by myself. And where were you? Dead?! Spiro: *shocked* Eska: I don't ''need ''your help Spiro! I can do this on my own! Just head home! *leaves* ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Mickey: Eska may act like she doesn't need help, but she really does. Spiro: Well, that may be true. But, did you see the way she scowled at me? She's right.I mean, she defeated Opex! All by herself too! She's never gonna need my help anyway. I think she's better working by herself. ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------ Eska: Hey! *refers to the voice* Who are you?! Voice: I may never reveal my identity, but I am the new ghost boss! ------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- Eska: Spiro...I'm sorry. I shouldn't have yelled at you like that. You're the greatest friend there is and I acted like a big poo poo head. Spiro: Hey, it's alright. I'm just glad you let me help you this time. Let's just let bygones be bygones. Eska: *smiles* Ok. But I can't just let you fight beside me. Spiro: What do you mean? Eska: I'm letting you be my fighting partner, but, I know this is corny, but I'm also asking you if...well...you wanna be my best friend too? There I said it! It's sheepish, but worth it. Spiro: Aww, sure! C'mere, you! two embrace. Spiro then releases but Eska is still holding onto him Spiro: Uh, Eska. You can let go of me now. Eska: No way. I wanna remember this moment when we're united as best friends. Revelations and Continuity * Eska refers to the time when she defeated Opex. * She also refers to the time when Spiro sacrificed himself to save her. * The ghosts now have a new boss, but the identity is still concealed. * Eska and Spiro become fighting partners and best friends. * Eska still owns a cafe, the one she earned when she first came there. Category:Pages by StormieCreater Category:Eska Series Category:Episodes